WANNA BE MY GIRL HERMIONE?
by DABEL-TRABEL
Summary: Hermione menangis. Hadirnya orang baru yang membuat Hermione melupakan kesedihannya. Perubahan sikap Hermione. Apa yang terjadi? Chek sendiri/My First Dramione Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 (PROLOG-nya)

_**WANNA BE MY GIRL, HERMIONE?**_

..

.

..

Steven Brock : tokoh buatan author, darah murni, perfect, Hufflepuf. didalam cerita ini mulai deket sama Hermione.

...

_**WARNING! :**_OOC, OOT, GAJE, LEBAY, ALAY. GA SUKA GA USAH BACA :)

...

...

...

..

.

Time: tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts, voldemort kalah dan bangunannya sudah di perbaiki. Semua murid yang belum sempat menyelesaikan sekolahnya kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Status darah sudah dihapus.

...

...

...

..

.

sepasang mata mulai terbuka menampakkan iris berwarna hazel yang indah tetapi matanya tampak bengkak dan terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening 'apa mungkin karena aku melihat kejadian kemarin?' pikirnya saat itu. Sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi langit masih gelap. Dan dinginnya pagi itu mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Walaupun begitu gadis bermata hazel ini bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi di asrama ketua muridnya, tanpa sadar semalan ia belum mandi dan belum menggati seragam sekolahnya dengan piyamanya, tak akan mungkin sempat karena ia semalaman menangis.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya dia tahu dialah orang pertama yang bangun, segera ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mulai mandi dia ingin berendam dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Saat sudah nyaman berada di air hangat beraroma susu vanilla pikirannya kembali teringat tentang kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit, membuat kepalanya pening, dan yang telah membuat sisa harinya dihabiskan dengan tangisannya .

"bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku tahu dia tak akan menyukaiku, aku seorang darah lumpur dan dia seorang darah murni, aku seorang Gryffindor dan dia seorang Slyntherin, astaga bodohnya aku" gumamnya dan air mata mulai menetes .

Setengah jam dia habiskan didalam kamar mandi ketua murid untuk merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena menyukai seorang pria bernama Draco Malfoy.

Ya, Hermione memang menyukai Draco sejak tahun ke tiganya setelah ia memukul wajah malfoy yang telah membakar habis emosinya, setelah ia memukul wajah pangeran Slyntherin itu bayangannya hanya ada wajah dengan kulit pucat dan rambut pirang platina yang memamerkan seringaian khas Malfoy yang membuatnya sangat tampan dan yang telah membuatnya menyesal melakaukan hal itu kepada pewaris tunggal Malfoy.

Setelah merasa air yang di gunakannya untuk berendam sudah mulai terasa dingin ia segera bangkit dan mulai memakai jubah mandinya. Segera ia membuka pintu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Segera kaki-kaki indahnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dipenuhi atribut khas asramanya.

Setelah sampai kamarnya Hermione segera memakai seragam asramanya yang berlambang singa itu, memakai dasinya dengan rapih dan menyisir rambut coklat lebatnya. Masih ada sekitar satu setengah jam lagi sebelum sarapan di aula besar di mulai, lalu ia mengambil buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan yang ASTAGA NAGA tebalnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya dikasur nyamannya untuk membaca bukunya dan mungkin bisa membuatnya lupa pada kejadian kemarin.

Masih ada sekitar satu jam sebelum sarapan dimulai, ia segera menutup buku tebalnya yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin, lalu mulai turun dari kasur hangatnya, memakai jubahnya dan mematut dirinya didepan cermin, wajahnya tampak murung dan sendu, lalu ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu diliriknya kamar partner ketua muridnya masih tertutup rapat dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Draco Malfoy sudah bangun, terbesit dipikrannya untuk melakukan kebiasaanya membangunkan Draco Malfoy dari mimpinya. Saat ia akan melangkah menuju kamar partner ketua muridnya langkahnya terhenti dan kemudian muncul banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya 'apakah aku bisa melihatnya setelah kejadian kemarin? Apakah aku bisa menatap matanya dan tetap berkata ketus seperti biasanya seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Apakah aku bisa terus bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa setelah apa yang aku lihat?' dan terlalu banyak_** apakah**_ lain yang membuat kaki-kaki indahnya menjauh dari pintu bercat hitam itu.

Lalu ia turun menuju aula besar, saat ia berjalan menuju aula besar sialnya memorinya tentang kejadian yang berkecamuk di otak dan fikirannya membuat dadanya sesak, dan matanya mulai panas terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang membendung air matanya yang akan keluar jika ia tak menyadarinya.

Ia mulai membelokkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menuju menara astronomi, untuk menenangkan dirinya beberapa saat di sana. Setelah sampai ia segera membuka pintunya dan masuk, terlihat pemandangan yang cukup indah namun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dari kejadian kemarin dan yang telah membuatnya menyesal telah melewati lorong yang sepi hanya karena malas melewati lorong yang ramai dan cukup jauh dari asrama ketua muridnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sekitar jam lima sore setelah Hermione selesai membaca beberapa buku yang astaga naga dan super duper tebal yang ia anggap sebagai bacaan ringannya dan telah menjadi ritualnya setiap hari. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan kembali ke asramaketua muridnya.

Setelah ia selesai mengembalikan tumpukan buku-buku yang telah selesai dibacanya, ia segera melangkah keluar perpustakaan menuju asrama ketua muridnya dan memikirkan untuk berendam dengan air hangat dengan campuran aroma susu vanilla yang mungkin bisa menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Saat mulai memasuki lorong yang terlalu bising dan cukup jauh dari asrama ketua muridnya, ia lebih memilih jalan yang sepi dan bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaganya, namun perkiraannya salah.

Kakinya mulai berhenti melangkah, tubuhnya kaku, matanya terbelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang lihat sekarang ini, dadanya sesak, hatinya terasa hancur bagai ditabrak bajaj dengan kecepatan penuh bertubi-tubi.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang platina sedang mencium seorang gadis dengan lahapnya, Hermione tidak bodoh untuk menyangkal kalau Draco Malfoy telah mencium seorang gadis syntherin yang ia ketahui seorang Pansy-keparat-Parkinson.

Setelah ia sadar dan sebelum kakinya mulai tak sanggup berdiri ia langsung berbalik dan berlali sambil menangis menuju asrama ketua muridnya. tak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'kenapa Ketua Murid Perempuan itu?' dan tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya dan langsung memaki dirinya, ia terus berlari dan saat sampai didepan lukisan nafasnya terenggah-enggah dadanya sesak matanya bengkak dan terlihat air mata yang cukup deras mengalir di sana, ia kemudia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sambil mengucapkan sebuah kata dan lukisan itu mengayun terbuka, segera Hermione memanjat masuk kedalam lubang lukisan.

Setelah sampai ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncikamarnya dengan cara muggle dan dengan sihir, lalu ia segera membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya dan segera bergumam mengucapkan mantra 'muffliato' ia tak mau menerima resiko kalau orang lain mendengar tangisannya walaupun tak akan mungkin ada orang yang bisa masuk kedalam asrama ketua murid selain ia dan Draco Malfoy, walaupun hal itu juga tak mungkin terjadi mengingat Draco sedang berciuman dengan Pansy.

Lalu ia menangis semalaman didalam kamarnya dan melupakan urusan kalau ia belum mandi dan terlalu malas untuk mengganti bajunya. Ia menangis semalaman sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

Tanpa sadar air matanya terus mengalir, dan dadanya masih sesak, ia menangis sesegukan sambil sesekali mengumpat. ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam hanya untuk menangisi seorang Draco Malfoy.

Lalu ia tersadar dan berfikir 'untuk apa aku menangisi seorang Draco-ferret-pirang-bodoh-Malfoy, kalau ia saja tak pernah menangis untukku?' lalu ia berdiri mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya, mengusap air matanya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya di depan tubuhnya menggunakan mantra non-verbal untuk merapihkan tampilannya yang kacau, menyunggingkan senyum ceria seperti biasanya dan mulai meninggalkan menara astronomi seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun yang menyebabkan dirinya datang ketempat itu.

.

.

:D

.

.

_**DRACO'S POV**_

'kemana Granger? Apa dia belum bangun? Tak mungkin kalau jam enam pagi Granger belum bangun, tapi mengapa ia belum membangunkan aku?' piker Draco yang sedari tadi gelisah dibawah selimut hangat berlambang M besar berwarna hijau miliknya.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko terlambat untuk sarapan pagi di aula besar ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jubah mandinya menuju kearah pintu dan segera membukanya. Tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di asrama ketua murid ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar Hermione, mengetuk pintunya dan tak ada jawaban, segera memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya sedikit untuk melihat kedalam, tak ada satu orang pun didalam kamar.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid tak ada satu orang pun juga disana, merasa putus asa ia segera berjalan ke kamar mandi berharap bahwa sang putri Gryffindor tengah mandi sekarang, sampai didepan kamar mandi harapannya pupus tak ada suara air disana yang menandakan tak ada orang disana, seluruh asrama ketua murid semuanya kosong.

Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu dengan wajah sendu, tak ada omelan-omelan Granger seperti biasanya. Baru beberapa menit setelah mengunci pintu, ia segera membukanya kembali dan dengan bersemangat berlali menuju Pantry denga senyuman harapan yang tertempel di wajahnya, tetapi tak ada satu orang pun disana senyuman yang tadi tertempel seketika memudar dan berganti dengan wajah sendu lagi, berbalik menuju kamar mandi, sesampainya dikamar mandi ia langsung menutup atau lebih tepatnya membantingnya dengan suara debaman yang cukup membuat jantung setiap orang hampir copot jika mendengarnya, langsung membuka bajunya dan mandi dengan cepat sambil bergumam sebal 'kemana si Granger pagi ini? Kenapa ia tak membangunkan aku?' selalu pertanyaan itu yang muncul dalam benaknya karena tak menemukan seorang Hermione Jean Granger pagi ini.

Mandinya hari ini sangat cepat karena ia ingin segera melihat sang putri Gryffindor di aula besar yang dengan anggunnya meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu, setelah selesai ia segera mengusap kepala dan badan atletisnya yang basah, segera ia memakai jubah mandinya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan segera memakai seragam asramanya yang berlambang ular, memakai dasinya dengan asal-asalan dan membiarkan rambutnya berantakkan yang sialnya menambah ketampanannya, segera ia memakai jubahnya dan turun menuju aula besar.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju aula besar pikirannya tak bisa teralihkan dari Hermione, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan saat hamper dekat ia segera mempersantai jalannya, segera ia masuk dan melihat di deretan meja Gryffindor mencari kepala coklat semak yang dengan mulusnya membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Dari jauh ada yang memanggilnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Blaise Zabini "Oii,, Mate..! apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat kesini..!" Ia segera sadar setelah mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, dengan jalan ogah-ogahan ia menghampiri meja slyntherin dan mendudukan dirinya ditengah-tengah Theo dan Blaise yang kini menjadi temannya karena Crabe dan Goyle sudah ta ada karena insiden di ruang kebutuhan yang lalu, posisi duduk mereka menghadap kearah meja Gryffindor, Draco sengaja mengambil tempat itu agar dengan mudah melihat orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Ada apa denganmu Mate? Kau tampak… berantakkan" Tanya Blaise Zabini dengan melihat keadaan temannya yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Theodore Nott.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah karena latihan Quidditch kemarin" sangkalnya dengan alasan yang bukan sebenarnya. Lalu di kedua temannya mengangguk seakan paham dengan ucapannya.

Lalu ia mulai mengambil sepotong roti dan sepotong ayam dengan lumuran madu diatasnya dengan malas. Merasa tak tertarik dengan makanannya ia hanya memainkan makanannya dan sesekali melirik kearah meja Gryffindor dan beralih ke pintu besar aula besar karena tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya ia hanya menusuk-nusukkan garpu kearah makanannya dengan sadis, Theo dan Blaise yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Blaise menutup mulutnya karena takut akan mengucapkan hal yang salah yang bisa-bisa berakibat buruk dengan dirinya, Theo menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya tadi dengan susah payah setelah apa yang dilihatnya, serontak kedua orang itu menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Draco dengan makanannya dengan terbengong-bengong.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan Draco menghentikan aktivitas sadis bin kejam yang sedari tadi dilakukannya kepada makanan yang ada didepannya, lalu melirik kearah Blaise dan Theo pandangan tajam dan berkata "apa yang kalian lihat?". Merasa sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali Blaise mulai bertanya "kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Mau ku antar ke Madam Promfey?" tanyanya dengan berhati-hati. Dan hanya dijawab "Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja." Dengan penekannan kata yang dibalas anggukan pelan-pelan dari Blaise dan Theo.

Merasa tenggorokkannya kering Draco meminum jus labu dari pialanya yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya. Sambil melirik sesekali kearah pintu ia menyemburkan minuman dan segera terbatuk batuk karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Blaise membantu menepuk punggungnya sampai merasa lebih baik, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat dan menepuk nepuk pipinya.

Dilihatnya Hermione Granger memasuki aula besar bersama seorang laki-laki dari Hufflepuf yaitu Steven Brock. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, dan Hermione selalu tertawa bersamanya. Membuat emosinya naik, segera ia memegang kembali garpunya dan saat Hermione menariknya untuk duduk bersama di meja Gryffindor Draco sudah tidak tahan untuk segera melakukan aktivitas sadis bin kejam yang sempat ia lakukan tadi, kali ini dengan tempo yang cukup cepat dan sangat menusuk. Blaise dan Theo hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat aktivitas yang cukup sadis.

Saat Draco melihat Steven duduk di samping Hermione emosinya makin tak terkendali, ia mengambil sepotong daging asap dan mulai memotong menggunakan pisau dengan kasar memasukkan dengan kasar kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya seperti seekor serigala yang sedang lapar, tatapannya masih tajam dan bertambah tajam atau bisa dibilang tatapan yang cukup membunuh saat Hermione dan anak Gryffindor lainnya mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena lelucon yang diceritakan oleh Steven. Ia mengumpat dalam hati sambil tetap memotong daging asapnya "ternyata itu yang dilakukan Granger tadi pagi dan tak membangunkan aku hanya untuk berdua bersama Brock? Memangnya apa bagusnya dia dari pada aku? Memang Granger itu terlihat pintar tapi terlalu bodoh untuk memilih pacar! Eh..!" segera ia menghentikan aktivitas sadisnya dan mulai berfikir "tunggu.. Steven Brock pacar Hermione Granger? Sejak kapan? Bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya bersama! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ini.. tapi bagaimana bisa kalau saja mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab..!"

Otaknya masih terus berfikir dan tetap memandang tajam kearah Hermione dan Steven, seketika ia gelagapan melihat Hermione berbalik melihatnya, posisi duduk Hermione membelakangi meja Slyntherin, setelah melihat Draco ia kembali berbalik dan mengangkat bahunya dan mulai tertawa lagi saat Harry mengatakan sesuatu.

Tak tahan dengan itu ia segera bangkit dan keluar aula besar setelah meneguk habis satu piala susu yang ada dihadapannya, diikuti Blaise dan Theo yang segera mengejar Draco.

"kau baik-baik saja Mate..?" Tanya Theo dengan hati-hati setelah melihat raut wajah yang cukup nge-kill.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" balas Draco dengan geram tanpa berbalik.

"sepertinya wajahmu memerah.. mau ku antar ke-" Tanya Blaise yang sedari tadi memperhatikan temannya itu, dan segera berhenti saat melihat tatapan membunuh milik seorang Malfoy.

Draco segera berhenti dan berbalik menatap Blaise dengan tatapan membunuhnya, setelah ia sadar wajah pucatnya sudah memerah karena menahan emosinya, dan mulai berteriak "AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA BLAISE..! JADI JANGAN PERNAH MENAWARKAN AKU PERGI KE TEMPAT ITU LAGI ATAU KU BERI KAU SEPULUH DETENSI..!" setelah itu ia segera berbalik dan menuju asrama ketua muridnya pelajaran pertama masih di mulai jam delapan pagi nanti.

Blaise yang barusan diteriaki Draco hanya bisa diam tak bergeming bagai sebuah patung , setelah melihat sahabatnya emosinya tak terkendali, Theo yang dari tadi melihatnya kemudian menyadarkan Blaise yang sedari tadi mematung, setelah sadar ia segera berkata "sepertinya dia sedang tidak sedang baiki-baik saja" dengan suara pelan dan terdengar masih shock, Theo mebalasnya dengan anggukan seraya berkata "ya kau benar kawan, ayo kita kembali ke aula besar dan memikirkan ada apa dengannya pagi ini." "ya, ayo.." kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke aula besar sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Draco pagi ini.

.

.

_**NORMAL'S POV**_

.

.

Hermione yang merasa dirinya sudah siap untuk mengawali hari seceria biasanya, segera turun dan berbelok menuju aula besar, merasa ada yang memanggilnya ia berhenti dan berbalik dan menemukan seseorang tengah mengejar dan memanggil dirinya.

"ada apa Brock?" Tanya Hermione dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau mau ke aula besar?" Tanya seorang perfect dari Hufflepuf.

"umm.. Ya, aku mau kesana" jawabnya santai.

"boleh aku mengantarmu dengan selamat Tuan Putri Granger?" tanyanya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Hermione tertawa dan membalasnya "ya, kau boleh mengantarku . ngomong-ngomong.. panggil aku Hermione saja" seraya berjalan.

"baiklah 'Hermione' , kalau begitu panggil aku Steven saja." Balasnya dengan anggukan dan penekanan di kata 'Hermione'. Dan mulai menyejajarkan dirinya berjalan bersama Hermione.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan dan sedikit mengobrol, lalu Steven mulai mengeluarkan leluconnya tentang pemain Quidditch yang belum bisa memukul bludger, Hermione mulai tertawa dan terus tertawa sampai tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di dalam aula besar.

"baiklah mungkin sampai di sini dulu perbincangan kita Hermione." Kata Steven dan berhenti melangkah.

"oooh, tak terasa aku sudah sampai sini Steven. Mungkin kau bisa duduk di meja Gryffindor, Sepertinya teman-temanku akan suka mendengar leluconmu tadi." Tanyanya setelah ia sadar dari tertawanya tadi dan mulai tertawa lagi saat mengingat lelucon yang dilontarkan Steven tadi.

"tapi apakah boleh?" tanyanya ragu.

"tentu saja boleh. Ayo.." seraya menariknya dan menemukan tempat untuknya dan Steven untuk duduk bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang manik abu-abu yang sedari tadi menatapnya dan Steven dengan tajam.

Semua orang yang mendengar lelucon Steven tadi segera tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai ada yang mengeluarkan air matanya. Lalu Ginny mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hermione setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hermione.. lihatlah kearah meja Slyntherin, lihatlah Malfoy sedang menatap kearahmu dengan tajam seolah kau adalah hewan buruannya" kata Ginny seraya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan membunuh seorang Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hanya menautkan alisnya dan segera berbalik kearah meja Slyntherin dan kembali berbalik menatap teman-temannya seraya menaikan bahunya dan berkata "Astaga… mengerikan sekali tatapannya!"

"ya, mungkin daging itu belum cukup mengenyangkan perutnya sehingga ia ingin memakanmu Hermione" Celoteh Harry yang sedari tadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mendengar perkataannya segera semuanya mulai tertawa lagi.

Melihat Draco pergi Hermione hanya bisa diam dan mencoba tertawa saat Ron mencoba mengeluarkan leluconnya. Tapi perhatiannya terasa beralih pergi saat Draco Malfoy pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah selesai makan ia segera menuju asrama ketua muridnya setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Saat lukisan mengayun terbuka ia mulai masuk dan di lihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina dan seringaian khasnya . tengah duduk di sofa berwarna hijau .

"aahh… Selamat Granger.. aku tak tahu kapan kau dekat dengannya tapiii setidaknya sebagai seorang partner yang baik aku telah mengucapkan selamat kepadamu" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Seringaian khasnya memudar dan menampakkan wajah datar.

"apa maksudmu Malfoy? Selamat apanya? Dekat dengan siapa? Aku tak mengerti.." Tanya Hermione bingung dengan perkataan partnernya itu.

"yeah.. berpura-puralah bodoh Granger.. atau kau memang bodoh Granger" kemudian berdiri dan menuju kearah pantry.

"hey.. aku tidak bodoh Idiot..! kau yang terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas Pirang!" emosinya mulai naik. Sambil berjalan mengikuti lawan bicaranya

"ya, kau bodoh Semak..!" ucapnya datar.

"hei jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu..! atau-" ucapannya terhenti seketika melihat apa yang dilakukan lawan bicaranya.

_._._._

_**(: TUNGGU CERITA SELANJUTNYA KAWAN :)**_

_._._._

* * *

**_WASIAT AUTHOR :_**

sumpah grogi banget mau ngepost ini. udah di liat beratutus-ratus, berpuluh-puluh, berminggu-minggu dan akhirnya berani juga ngirim beginian #plakplak *sembahsujud*. aku tau ini gaje ini alay ini lebay dan ini gak bisa dikatakan normal tapi ya udahlah. mungkin abis ngepost ini langsung ga berani buka laptop lagi MUNGKIN. tapi mohon Read n Review pleeeeaaaasssseeee,,,, :) :*

**_READ N REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE..!_**


	2. Chapter 2 (AWAL DARI PERSAINGAN)

**disclaimer: **tokohnya ini punyanya _**J.K**** ROWLING,** kecuali si __Steven Brock _dia tokoh asli buatan author! kalo bo'ong juga ga bakal ada yang percaya.

**warn: **mungkin masih banyak **typo**(s), masih **OOT, **masih **ALAY.**

...

...

...

..

.

"yeah.. berpura-puralah bodoh Granger.. atau kau memang bodoh Granger" kemudian berdiri dan menuju kearah pantry.

"hey.. aku tidak bodoh Idiot..! kau yang terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas Pirang!" emosinya mulai naik. Sambil berjalan mengikuti lawan bicaranya

"ya, kau bodoh Semak..!" ucapnya datar.

"hei jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu..! atau-" ucapannya terhenti seketika melihat apa yang dilakukan lawan bicaranya.

.

..

...

..

.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

...

...

...

..

.

"Malfoy, itu makanan Crookshanks…!" Hermione panik seketika melihat Draco memasukan makanan kucing milik Hermione kedalam mulutnya.

Draco yang baru tahu itu makanan kucing segera menyemburkan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, berlari kekamar mandi diikuti Hermione yang bertampang cemas.

Hermione mengurut-ngurut leher Draco sampai merasa baikan. Draco segera menyeka mulutnya dengan kasar dan beranjak kedepan wastafel, berkumur-kumur dan membasuh wajahnya. Hermione masih tampak khawatir.

Draco berbalik dan berjalan kearah ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid, wajahnya terlihat pucat, "apa kau bodoh? Mengapa kau meletakkan makanan kucing itu disitu? Kau tahu? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU BERANG-BERANG!" Draco berbalik menghadap Hermione dan mulai berbicara yang awalnya dengan nada lemas seketika berbicara dengan nada keras.

"itu salahmu sendiri Ferret! Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga memakan makanan crookshanks!" Hermione terkejut dan segera membalasnya.

"salahku? Kau bilang salahku? Kau yang meletakkan makanan untuk kucing pesek gembrotmu yang seharusnya melakukan diet ketat disana dan kau bilang itu salahku?" ucap Draco tak percaya.

"hei, itu memang jenisnya dan Crookshanks tidak gembrot! Dia itu chubby! Kau tahu!" Hermione yang mulai marah jika ada orang yang mengejek kucing kesayangannya.

"huh.. terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas itu salahmu dan orang salah harus dihukum, kau tahu itu?" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai nakal.

"di hukum?" Tanya Hermione yang menaikan sebelah alisnya setelah melihat seringaian nakal milik Draco Malfoy.

"yup..! kau harus di hukum karena hampir membuatku mati!" dengan seringaian khas yang masih melekat.

"hanya dengan memakan makanan seperti itu kau tak akan mati bodoh! Dan seharusnya aku tak menghentikanmu memakan makanan itu tadi!" ucap Hermione sarkastik.

"apapun itu kau harus tetap dihukum!" seringaian masih terlihat jelas disana.

"huh baiklah.. apa hukumannya?" Tanya Hermione lemas.

"umm.. biar ku pikir dulu.." jawabnya kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada dan matanya menatap langit-langit ruang rekreasi.

"oh tidak, aku terlambat!" pekik Hermione sambil berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil tasnya.

"hey, kau belum menyelesaikan hukumanmu Granger!" protes Draco setengah berteriak.

Hermione keluar kamarnya seraya berkata "simpkan hukumanmu karena aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk pelajara ramalan, Malfoy! Aku harus sudah sampai sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kau tahu?".

"tidak bisa begitu, Granger. Kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang!" kali ini benar-benar berteriak karena Hermione sudah cukup jauh sekarang. Tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak mendengarnya dan mulai berlari cepat.

"lihat saja nanti, Kau harus benar-benar dihukum Granger" ucapnya seraya berbalik menuju pantry untuk membuat sebuah cokelat panas, seringaiannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman nakal karena sebuah ide yang terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

:D

.

.

"Hermioneeeee.. tungguuuu…!".  
Larinya mulai melambat saat ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Berhenti lalu menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut coklat-keemasan setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"ada apa Steven?" salah satu alisnya naik.

"kau sendirian? Hari ini kau ada kelas ramalan kan? Kita satu kelas kan?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Steven tadi.

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat aku sendirian, ya hari ini ada kelas ramalan dan hari ini kau juga ada kelas ramalan yang berarti kau satu kelas denganku" jawabnya dengan satu tarikan napas, lalu tersenyum.

"mau bareng?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"umm.. boleh..!" ucap Hermione sambil berjalan.

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama dan mulai mengobrol. Kali ini Steven mulai bertanya tentang olahraga muggle yang disebut basket. Hermione memberitahunya apa saja tentang basket mulai dari cara bermain, peraturannya, cara mendapatkan nilainya, istilah-istilahnya, pemain terkenalnya dan segalanya yang ia ketahui tentang basket. sangat mudah untuknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia itu Miss-Know-At-All jika kau ingat-ingat.

Tak terasa ia sudah hampir sampai kelasnya. Sebelum memasukinya ia melihat segerombolan anak perempuan Slytherin dan dia memlihat seseorang yang 'mulai' tidak disukainya. Ingat 'mulai' tidak disukai! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pansy Parkinson.

Seketika dadanya sesak, perasaan kesalnya keluar dan air matanya hampir keluar jika ia tidak menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Melihat perempuan itu mengingatkannya tentang suatu hal yang membuatnya menangis tadi pagi. Ia terdiam sampai ada suara yang menyadarkannya.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berkata "yah aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan tapi aku lupa apa itu." Jawabnya bohong seraya tersenyum.

Steven yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk-angguk saja sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Setelah sampai kelas Hermione segera duduk dan disampingnya ada Steven. Ia memandang tajam Pansy Parkinson masih dengan perasaan kesalnya, tetapi Pansy tidak menyadarinya. Steven menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang memandang tajam kearah seseorang dan dilihatnya itu adalah Pansy Parkinson.

"kau membencinya?" Tanya Steven tiba-tiba.

Hermione terkejut karena Steven menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dan segera mengganti mimik wajahnya sebiasa mungkin "tidak aku hanya tidak menyukainya, itu saja" jawabnya lalu melihat kearah orang yang bertanya tadi.

"umm.. okay.. apa itu berbeda dengan 'membencinya'?" tanyanya lagi.

"ya jelas berbeda, aku hanya tidak menyukainya, dan tidak membencinya." Kali ini tersenyum.

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Saat ia hendak bertanya lagi Proffesor Trelawney mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

.

.

:D

.

.

"kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Steven saat mereka keluar dari kelas ramalan.

"ke kelas Rune Kuno, kau?" jawab Hermione sambil menyampirkan tas di bahunya yang mungil.

"aku akan keperpustakaan sebentar, ada buku yang harus ku pinjam. Dan buku itu menyangkut masa depan rumah tanggaku di masa mendatang" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"masa depan? Rumah tangga? Buku apa itu?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"kelak kau akan tahu" kali ini senyumannya makin melebar.

"kapan? Cepat beritahu aku! Aku penasaran tahu!" tanya Hermione makin penasaran.

"aku berjanji akan memberitahumu kalau waktunya tepat, dan sepertinya sampai jumpa.. jaa!" tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat sampai di belokkan yang akan menuju ke perpustakkan.

"ya, sampai jumpa" tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, lalu berjalan lagi menuju kelas Rune Kuno, salah satu kelas yang ada didaftar pelajaran favoritnya dan yang paling atas tentu saja sudah ditempati pelajaran Tansfigurasi.

.

.

:D

.

.

Steven tengah mencari-cari buku yang dianggapnya perlu untuk dipelajari. Setelah mendapatkan lima buku tebal yang dianggapnya perlu ia segera membawanya untuk dibaca. Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang ada dipojokkan agar orang lain tak melihat apa yang sedang dibacanya. Karena membawa buku yang cukup banyak dan cukup tebal, ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya seketika terjadi 'BRUK'. Kepalanya tertimpa dua buku tebal yang sedang di bawanya, meng-aduh lalu melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Dilihatnya Draco Malfoy terduduk sambil mengusap kepala pirang platinanya. Dengan ekspresi marah lalu berdiri seraya berkata "potongan sepuluh poin dari Hufflepuf karena melakukan perbuatan ceroboh!" bentaknya.

Steven berdiri dan menatap tak percaya kepada orang yang memberinya potongan poin. Kemudian segera membereskan bukunya yang berceceran tadi.

Draco bisa melihat judul-judul buku tebal yang tadi menghantam kepala pirang platinanya, tangannya masih mengusap kepala yang ia rasa sudah mulai benjol sedikit. Berjalan pergi keluar perpustakaan. Judul-judul buku tebal itu masih terngiang di kepala pirangnya dan ia segera tersadar sesuatu "oh tidak! Rune Kuno! Oh Shit!" Segera berlari cepat karena ia sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran Rune Kuno.

.

.

:D

.

.

"detensi besok pukul delapan malam dikantorku dan potongan enam poin dari Slytherin karena sudah terlambat enam menit di kelasku!"

"tapi aku-" "tak ada alasan, sekalipun kau seorang ketua murid putra " potong Professor Bathsheda Babbling saat Draco hendak berbicara. "dan silahkan duduk" lanjutnya.

Draco hanya bisa patuh dan tak bisa melawan atau dia akan kehilangan semua nilainya. Segera duduk di kursi paling belakang karena hanya itu yang masih tersisa.

Saat Professor Babbling mulai menerangkan di otaknya mulai berputar lagi tentang judul-judul buku yang hendak di baca Steven tadi, kemudian bergumam pelan "apa yang dilakukannya dengan semua buku itu?" dahi mulusnya mulai berkerut "_Cara Menaklukkan Penyihir Wanita_? _Tips Klasik Menyatakan Cinta_? _Cara Menjadi Penyihir Yang Romantis_? _Cara Menghilangkan kegugupan Saat Akan Menyatakan Cinta_? _Cara Ampuh Membuat Lawan Jenis Terpesona_? Dan kenapa aku harus peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya?" kemudian saat Professor Babbling mulai bertanya seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat ikal mencuatkankan tangan ke udara. Seketika draco langsung duduk tegak dan matanya membulat dan bergumam "Granger" kepalanya seakan menghantam bludger dengan kecepatan penuh 'dia pengen nge-jedor Granger?'

"tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi, tidak, tidak, TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK…..!" dari bergumam lalu berteriak, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menengok penuh tanda tanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"potong sepuluh poin dari Slytherin karena berteriak dikelasku dan ditambah satu detensi lagi !" setengah berteriak karena merasa kesal.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya ia segera menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berlaku bodoh, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya dan seakan-akan image yang sudah di bentuknya selama enam tahun terakhir jatuh begitu saja.

Hermione masih memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Sadar dengan tatapan Hermione, Draco segera mengubah mimik wajahnya sebiasa mungkin. Lalu menatap galak ke arah Hermione.

Setelah mendapat tatapan galak dari Draco ia mendengus tak senang dan membuang muka seakan tak peduli.

.

.

:D

.

.

Setelah pelajaran usai Draco tidak segera keluar ia duduk disana menunggu semua orang keluar dari sana lalu berkata dalam hati 'ingin mendapat kan Granger, eh? Well, setidaknya langkahi dulu mayatku! Kau telah memilih orang yang salah untuk dijadikan rival Brock!' menyeringai lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke aula besar untuk makan siang.

Langakahnya terhenti didepan pintu aula besar, mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis dengan rambut coklat semak indah. setelah melihatnya melanjutkan langkahnya dan, meletakkan pantatnya di antara Blaise dan Theo.

Matanya terus menatap tajam Si Gadis Gryffindor, Draco merasa ada seseorang yang menggelayuti tangannya. Menatap sebentar dan menghiraukannya. Merasa di hiraukan Pansy sedikit berteriak dengan nada manjanya yang cempreng "Drakkie, kau menghiraukanku! Setidaknya tersenyumlah padaku sebentar honey!"

Draco yang mendengar itu langsung memberi tatapan membunuh, telinganya terasa berdengung mendengar teriakan Pansy. Walaupun tidak terlalu keras tetapi suaranya terlalu cempreng tak seindah suara Hermione yang walaupun berteriak masih terdengar merdu. Merasa tatapannya sudah tak mempan lagi untuk gadis yang sedang menggelayutinya ia segera mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju gadis yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Saat menatapnya ternyata Si Gadis Gryffindor sedang menatap balik ke arahnya, dahinya berkerut, wajahnya mengeras dan tatapannya tajam. sadar dengan tatapan Si Gadis Gryffindor Draco segera memberikan seringaian khas Malfoy-nya, Si Gadis Gryffindor hanya membuang muka dengan air muka yang sudah tak bisa di baca, air mukanya seperti menahan marah tapi juga terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

Draco masih menatapnya dan si Gadis Gryffindor terlihat seperti mempercepat makannya, meneguk minuman yang ada di pialanya lalu berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, menyampirkan tas dibahu mungilnya dan langsung meninggalkan aula besar. Dahi Draco berkerut dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Si Gadis Gryffindor, tapi perlu usaha keras untuk melepaskan Pansy yang menggelayuti lengannya. Setelah berhasil langsung melesat cepat mengikuti Si Gadis Gryffindor tadi.

Dari jauh Draco bisa melihat si gadis berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Gadis itu memasuki perpustakaan dan menghampiri rak buku. Draco segera bersembunyi di antara rak buku, Draco masih melihatnya memilih beberapa buku tebal dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk membaca bukunya. Gadis itu melangkah ke pojok ruangan yang sudah di isi seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya, menarik bangkunya dan meletakkan pantatnya di sana. Berbincang sedikit dan mulai membaca. Alis Draco berkerut dan air mukanya terlihat marah, tangannya mengepal sampai memutih dan menggeram "setidaknya kubiarkan dulu wajah konyolmu itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menangis karena tak bisa mendapatkan Hermione-ku, Brock" meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan wajah kesal dan memberikan tatapan membunuh dan mengintimidasi bagi siapa saja yang memandang ke arahnya. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya karena sudah tak ada lagi kelas yang akan di ikutinya.

.

.

:D

.

.

Draco menghempaskan badannya di sofa hijau favoritnya. Hatinya masih merasa kesal lalu bergumam "lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti Hermione Sayang" lalu menyeringai. Merasa lelah ia berdiri dan memanggil handuk dengan mantra panggil, lalu segera melangkah ke arah kamar mandi "berendam sepertinya tidak buruk" bersenandung kecil dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Masih bersenandung kecil sambil mengisi bak airnya, memutar keran yang mengalirkan aroma mint segar, mengatur suhunya agar pas. Setelah pas ia segera melepas semua bajunya di depan cermin. Damn! Draco terlihat sangat macho dadanya bidang, perutnya rata, otot lengannya terlihat jelas terbentuk. Bisa membuat semua laki-laki iri dan membuat semua perempuan berteriak histeris jika melihat tubuhnya yang keren terbentuk. Draco memang sangat memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya dan Latihan Quidditch sangat membantu membentuk tubuhnya. Draco merasa puas melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang masih sangat atletis jadi dia tak perlu melakukan diet lagi lalu berkata "Hey tampan, kau bisa membuat siapa saja iri dan mendapatkan berpuluh-puluh gadis dalam semalam" menyeringai lalu berbalik menuju bak mandi yang ia siapkan tadi, berhenti sejenak karena seperti ada yang dilupakannya, menghiraukan dan mengangkat bahunya dan menceburkan diri ke air hangat ber aroma mint itu.

.

.

:D  
.

.

Hermione telah kembali dari kegiatan membacanya di perpustakaan. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan tak ada seorang pun disana, mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak ke kamarnya meletakkan bukunya disana. Lalu berpikir sejenak "sepertinya mandi akan sangat bagus, selagi Ferret-tampan-bodoh-albino itu tak ada disini" mengambil jubah mandi dan handuknya lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi ia tak menyadari ada orang atau tidak di dalamnya karena sangat hening sekali. Mulai memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya sampai terbuka lebar. Seketika wajahnya memanas, matanya terbelalak, napasnya tertahan,mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dilihatnya seorang laki –laki yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya lalu berbalik dan laki-laki itu sedikit kaget saat sadar ada seseorang yang masuk, lalu menyeringai "apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Love? ingin mandi bersamaku,eh? Tapi sayangnya kau terlambat, Love. Aku baru saja selesai mandi, atau kau ingin aku memandikanmu, Sweety? Tapi jangan membuka paksa pintu itu dengan alohomora, Sweet Heart. Kau cukup memanggilku saja untuk membuka pintu itu." seringaian masih tertempel dan makin melebar melihat orang yang menatapnya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Merasa sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ia membalas perkataan pemuda itu "apa? Aku? Membuka paksa pintu? Seharusnya tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri mengapa kau tak mengunci pintu saat kau sedang mandi Ferret!" wajahnya masih memerah saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri dengan hanya berlapis handuk di tubuhnya.

Si pemuda hanya menjawab "benarkah? Pantas saja seperti ada yang terlupakan! Ternyata lupa mengunci pintu." Terkekeh sambil menepuk pelan dahinya.

"kalau begitu sekarang pergilah karena aku mau mandi Ferret Pirang!"melihat air yang turun melalui dada bidangnya Hermione meneguk ludahnya wajahnya bertambah merah sekarang. 'Damn! Dia sangat seksi! Mungkin seluruh gadis di Hogwart akan sangat iri padaku tahu apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Oh tidak, Hermione apa yang kau pikirkan! Cepat buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu!'

Pemuda itu mendekat, Hermione panik, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan mau copot, keringat dinginnya mulai turun. Berhenti di depan Hermione lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hermione lalu berbisik "kau yakin tak mau ku mandikan, Love? Mungkin aku akan mandi sekali lagi nanti" lalu menyeringai dan menarik wajahnya lagi. Nafasnya sampai ke telinga Hermione membuatnya bergidik geli.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya itu. Lalu memukulnya dengan handuknya seraya berteriak "CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! FERRET TAMPAN!" seketika membekap mulutnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri telah berkata seperti itu.

Pemuda itu menjauh saat di pukul dan seketika kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Si Gadis tadi lalu menyeringai lebih lebar lagi dan tak tahan untuk semakin menggodanya "Ferret tampan, eh? Kau yakin tak mau mandi bersama Ferret Tampan ini?" lalu terkekeh.

Melihat kekehan itu Hermione segera melemparkan jubah mandinya dengan kasar ke arah pemuda tampan itu, berhasil mengenainya tetapi tak mempan untuk membuatnya berhenti menggodanya, melemparkan handuknya ke arah pemuda pirang itu dengan frustasi. lalu dengan cepat menutup pintunya dengan bunyi debum yang keras. Hermione merasa wajahnya sudah melebihi merah tomat untuk sekarang ini. Melepas seluruh kancing bajunya dan melepasnya lalu teringat sesuatu segera membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya, hanya menampakkan kepalanya lalu berteriak kepada pemuda yang tadi dilemparinya masih berdiri di situ "Malfoy! Cepat kembalikan handuk dan jubah mandiku sekarang!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai "ambil kesini sendiri, Love."

Menatap tak percaya "aku sudah tak pakai baju, bodoh!"

Menyeringai lebih lebar "benarkah? Apa aku boleh melihatnya? Sepertinya menarik!" pemuda itu maju perlahan.

Hermione bergidik ngeri "apa yang kau lakukan Ferret keparat! Jangan mendekat!"

"bagaimana aku memberikan handuk dan jubah ini kepadamu kalau aku tak mendekatimu, Love?" seringaian masih tertempel di wajah tampannya.

"lemparkan saja! Jangan mendekat Pirang!" suaranya tampak panik. Pemuda itu makin mendekat. "kuperingatkan kau!" sekarang berteriak. Seringaian itu makin menyeringai nakal.

"sepertinya aku akan mandi sekali lagi, Love" semakin mendekat. Hermione makin panik.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

_._._._

_**(: TUNGGU CERITA SELANJUTNYA KAWAN :)**_

_._._._

* * *

**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR:**

BUAT SI GURU RUNE KUNO BATHSHEDA BABBLING GAK TAHU BENER APA SALAH TAPI DARI YANG SAYA BACA DARI ARTIKEL-ARTIKELNYA SIH "ITU" :/

MAKASIH BANYAK KEPADA BANYAK PIHAK YANG MENDUKUNG. MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT INDOMIE RASA AYAM BAWANG YANG UDAH NEMENIN GUE NULIS SELAMA LIMA JAM LAMANYA. MAKASIH BUAT **CIPUT CHAN** YANG UDAH MAU NGE-BETA-IN GUE. :3

MAAF BUAT PIHAK-PIHAK YANG UDAH NUNGGU LANJUTAN CERITA INI. MAAF BANGET INI SEMUA GARA-GARA NILAI YANG HARUS SAYA KEJAR DULU DAN AKHIRNYA BISA ADA KESEMPATAN BUAT LANJUTIN CHAPTERNYA. :3

TAPI YANG JELAS SAYA MASIH BUTUH BANYAK REVIEW/DUKUNGAN/KRITIKAN DAN LAIN-LAIN MENGINGAT GUE MASIH AMATIRAN DALAM HAL INI :D

JADI PLEASE...! KASIH GUE REVIEW.

_**(: GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE :***_


End file.
